kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
"If you're afraid I'd turn back now, Immortals are scary! but... I know you won't let us down!!!" - Dawn in the Mirror World Dawn is one of the earlier heroines from the roleplay. Originally from the anime "Shuffle!" , She is known as Lisianthus in Shuffle! and is rather aggressive and hot-headed, contrast to her personality in the roleplay. 'Story' 'Life' Dawn is one of Raven's sisters and is a gentle soul. She loves playing games and has a mind more like a child than an adult. Being Raven's sister, she came from an abusive family with many brothers and sisters. Dawn was invited by Anju to go to Rahmanus simply to stir up trouble, however Dawn was not made aware of the reason why she was invited and thus she thought it would be a good idea to go. She wanted to see the attractions and how the people lived in the villages and how the children played, However, as soon as she arrived and introduced herself to Raven's husband (Sephiroth Crescent) who she had just married she was drawn into trouble when her two elder brothers Ren and Sebastian and her oldest sister Konata kidnapped her and controlled her to stop Sephiroth from saving Raven. Despite being under control, Dawn was able to guide Sephiroth through the Mirror World in order to save her, Raven and her other siblings. She is scared of her brother Ren for he liked trying to breed with his sisters so she tried avoiding him the most. After events calmed down her role was less important until the clamity from the skies known as JENOVA came along and controlled Sephiroth's body making him commit great atrocities. This was a hard time for Dawn as she cared and loved Sephiroth, considering him to be a father-figure. She was the first to speak out and decide that something must be done thus she put herself forward to try and defeat JENOVA and save her brother-in-law Sephiroth. Dawn was more of a daughter towards Sephiroth and she has always been grateful to him for saving her and then giving her a place to live so she tried paying him back by helping save him from being controlled. 'Death' Dawn set forth to the Northern Crater to stop JENOVA from controlling Sephiroth with her twin sister Sky and her sister Karin however they bumped into Jenova. Despite trying her hardest to save Sephiroth, Dawn was perished within seconds after getting hit by Jenova leaving only her ashes. Dawn has never been forgotten by Sephiroth or Raven for her bravery and her kindness towards Rahmanus after the incident with her brothers and sisters trying to kill Sephiroth. She helped the poor and always gave her clothes to poor children and adults and even bought clothes for the ones who needed clothes the most. She looked out for everyone so the people of Rahmanus have never forgotten the kindness she showed. After her death, Her belongings were given to her favourite orphanage leaving a few important items behind for her family. She left her bracer behind for Sephiroth which she said brought her good luck. Sephiroth still wears it every day underneath his black tattered SOLDIER cloak, concealing it but never forgetting Dawn. 'Appearance and Personality' Dawn has long wine coloured hair and a slim body and hazel eyes. she wears a tight dress what expands out down to her knees at the waist, She wears this with a ribboned white,maroon coloured hat. She has pointy elf-like ears like her birth mother who abandoned her and her siblings at a young age. She always has a huge smile on her face. Bright and energetic, her outgoing personality lets her talk at ease with anyone she meets and easily set the mood in conversation. She is good at housework and sports, but studying isn't her forte. She loves flowers and before coming to Rahmanus spent most of her days enjoying the breezes and different flowers she grew in her garden. Dawn is one of the weakest out of the siblings and is always easy to manipulate and control, despite this she was the only one who could communicate sensibly with Sephiroth in the Mirror World. Dawn in the roleplay looks like a teenager but her real age is unknown. She is known as one of the youngest siblings but as an immortal she is still in her child stage. The only time she is moody is if you wake her from her sleep or hurt flowers. She possess a very boastful and energetic personality and holds great optimism. Though poorly skilled at academics, she has excellent cooking skills. 'Gallery' 1f3533a9.jpg|Dawn in Rahmanus 431244.jpg|Dawn with her twin sister Sky 206390m.jpg 163113.jpg|Dawn with her Angel wings 571569.jpg|Dawn and sky 571570.jpg|Dawn and sky in the village of Rahmanus performing 160695.jpg|Dawn and sky at rahmanus near the beach. download (1).jpg images (6).jpg|Dawn before she came to Rahmanus in her garden Lisianthus2.jpg|Dawn a the beach Lisianthus6.jpg|Dawn finding out about Sephiroths disappearance. shia2ug2.jpg Shuffle.jpg|Dawn with her sister sky shuffle_070E382B7E383A3E38383E38395E383AB.jpg|Dawn relaxing in her bedroom in Rahmanus ShuffleLisianthus.jpg|Dawn cooking for the orphans thelisianthusguyw900.jpg|Dawn been given her favourite flowers form the Rahmanus people for her help. yygpKbDS1y8uSSzJTNarSi3KT85IzNPLSy3RD85M1EsrzcnRM7Q0N7A00ssqSAcA.jpg 'Abilities' Her weapons are a pair of ribbons known as "Dual Spark Ribbons" which burn anything wrapped within it. It can also stop blood circulation and kill humans instantly. She can also use her hands to control water as long as she has a source of water around her. Dawn also has angel wings to allow flight however she uses this rarely, revealing them once to Sephiroth. Dawn is powerful in terms of healing magic and water based elemental attacks. She is considered potentially strong however she is too soft and hesitant to achieve her full potential thus making her the weaker of the immortals amongst her brothers and sisters. 'Trivia' *''Despite having elf-like features there is no evidence to support she has Elvish blood in her'' *''In her original appearance, she is utterly hopeless at magic. However magic is her forté in the roleplay leaving physical combat ignored.'' *''Despite primarily focusing on Water-based attacks, Dawn's weapons are of the element fire.'' *''Dawn is the one of the earlier heroes to die.'' Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes